N'oublie pas de continuer à respirer
by Rhubarbe
Summary: "Alors si je l'ai aimé un jour, maintenant, ce n'est plus le moment. Ce n'est jamais le moment. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Aimer ne faisait pas partie du plan." Recueil d'OS sur Peeta et Katniss de retour au District Douze. Post tome III.
1. Première minute : Cliffhanger

**Disclaimer : Hunger Games, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.  
**

**Note : Chapitre modifié. Merci à Hime-Amande et KatnissLjay pour vos rewiews, c'est encourageant, et ça fait toujours plaisir.  
**

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

* * *

La simple vision de son visage, de ses yeux, m'effraie plus que tout le reste. Je devrais ne même plus le reconnaitre, tant j'ai attaché d'importance à tenter de l'oublier, d'effacer ses traits, d'oublier sa voix, et les vestiges de sa présence à mes côtés. Pourtant, je reconnaitrais son dos, sa nuque, ou ses mains, sans même avoir besoin du reste. Son grain de beauté, juste sous la pommette droite. Sa toute petite cicatrice, sur l'arête du nez. Dans le pli de son coude gauche, sa tache de naissance semblable à un trèfle… Je perçois le bruit de son pas avant même sa voix. Son souffle m'est encore familier, le bruit de sa respiration… Alors lorsque je l'ai vu, tout entier, j'ai été prise de panique, ne sachant si je devais rire ou pleurer, courir vers lui, ou à l'opposé. J'ai choisi l'opposé.

Je pourrais regretter ce que nous avions, ce que nous partagions, ou ce que nous simulions, si seulement je le savais. Il faudrait que je me pose la question, de ce que nous avions réellement, de ce qui était feint. Mais je ne me la pose pas, par peur de la réponse, incapable de démêler le vrai du faux, incapable d'admettre si oui ou non, il y avait du vrai. Et puis à quel moment. Et puis pourquoi l'admettre. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que ça ne sert plus à rien. Plus à personne. Pourquoi irais-je avouer tout ce que j'aime en lui, quand il faudrait conjuguer cela au passé. Cette personne n'existe plus. Alors si je l'ai aimée un jour, maintenant, ce n'est plus le moment. Ce n'est jamais le moment. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Aimer ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Je l'ai laissé seul sur le pas de la porte, avec cette lueur d'incompréhension qui perçait par-dessus toutes les autres émotions. Je ne pouvais pas supporter son regard sur moi, il fallait que je me protège. Que je me protège de lui, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour me protéger. Lorsque je repense à ses mains, je les revois se serrer autour de ma gorge, et je ne peux m'empêcher de porter mes doigts là où les marques sont restées si longtemps. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois son regard dément, j'entends sa colère, ses insultes, sa rage d'en finir avec moi. Ils se sont servis de cette faiblesse pour m'atteindre. Je leur ai ouvert une brèche et ils s'y sont engouffrés. C'est ma faute, et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Ça explique sans doute pourquoi il m'est impossible, désormais, de regarder Peeta dans les yeux.

Il a dû rester un moment devant ma porte d'entrée, j'ai l'impression que ce sont des heures qui se sont écoulées avant que je n'entende ses pas s'éloigner. Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir, il ne m'a pas appelée, je sentais simplement son regard dans mon dos pendant que je montais les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu, ni pourquoi je me suis dépêchée d'aller ouvrir la porte, ce que je ne faisais jamais jusque-là. Mais là où je suis désormais, il ne pourra pas venir semer le doute. Entre ces quatre murs si rapprochés, et au milieu de ce fouillis, plus rien ne peux m'atteindre, et surtout, plus personne.

C'est pourtant ce moment précis que choisit Sae pour m'interrompre, et contredisant aussitôt ce que je m'efforçais de croire. Depuis que Peeta est rentré, elle refuse de prendre des gants avec moi. Elle pense qu'elle l'a trop fait, et que comme ça n'a porté aucun résultat, elle doit changer de façon de faire, et laisser à d'autre le soin d'être tendre, ou concerné. Avoir pitié de moi ne m'aidera pas, c'est un fait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte du placard dans lequel je me cache, la lumière qui d'un coup éclaire l'espace clos m'éblouis et me pique les yeux, créant un amas de larmes en leurs coins, que je refoule aussitôt. Elle pose un plateau au sol. Mon déjeuner. Elle s'éloigne en soupirant. Je peux comprendre que la vue de mon corps rachitique, replié sur lui-même, et l'odeur qui s'en dégage ne lui donne pas envie de s'attarder. J'aurais fait la même chose, si ce n'est pire. S'il n'avait pas été si dur de bouger, je me serais sans doute jetée des pierres. Je ne sais pas si elle sait ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne lui demande pas. Elle s'en va sans un mot et claque la porte derrière elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je mérite le sort que j'ai reçu. J'ai vendu mon image au Capitol contre la vie de ma sœur, et je n'ai pas été capable de la sauvegarder, malgré cela. J'ai menti, j'ai triché, j'ai tué. Alors pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'attache à me garder en vie ?

J'entends le téléphone sonner, plus bas dans la maison, mais comme Sae vient de partir et que je ne sortirais pas de mon terrier, il continuera de sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur ne s'enclenche. C'est la voix de ma mère que j'entends s'élever à ce moment-là. Elle m'appelle, soupire, semble hésiter. Je ne sais pas si c'est le malaise qu'elle éprouve ou l'absence d'espoir que j'entends lorsqu'elle prononce mon nom, mais j'ai soudain envie de me lever pour lui parler. Plus qu'une envie, c'est un besoin, mais mes muscles ne répondent pas plus que moi, et le temps que je me déplace jusqu'à la porte, un bip sonore me signale qu'elle a raccroché. Je me laisse mollement retomber contre le mur, ne sachant si je suis soulagée de n'avoir pu lui parler, et ainsi, d'avoir gardé en moi tous les reproches informulés, ou si je me maudis de n'avoir su être plus réactive.

J'aurais pourtant tellement à lui dire.

Je baisse les yeux et tombe sur le plateau qu'a déposé Sae. Mon organisme s'est habitué à ne recevoir que le minimum vital, alors lorsque j'engloutis l'assiette entière, mâchant à peine, le trop plein ne tarde pas à se faire sentir, et je suis prise de hauts le cœur. Tout ressort aussi vite que je l'ai avalé, me brulant la trachée, m'empêchant de reprendre mon souffle et je m'écroule, des larmes de douleur dégoulinent dans mon cou, s'écrasent sur mes mains rapiécées. Je suis exténuée, et je finis par m'endormir, recroquevillée. Je savais que j'avais certains traits en commun avec Haymitch, mais je ne pensais pas que m'endormir dans mon vomi en faisait partie.

Lorsque je me réveille, la lumière semble avoir diminué, comme si une bonne partie de la journée avait était engloutie. Je suis sur le canapé du salon, on m'a retiré les vêtements que j'avais souillés, mes cheveux semblent avoir été rincés. Ils sont humides, et ils ont été re-tressés. J'ai la gorge sèche et ma tête me fait mal. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. J'entends du bruit à l'étage, et quelqu'un s'affairer dans la cuisine, mais je n'ai pas le courage de regarder de qui il s'agit. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

Je vois Sae descendre les marches, un seau à la main. Si ce n'est pas elle qui est dans la cuisine, les possibilités concernant l'identité de la seconde personne sont plutôt minces. Et puis bien sûr, je l'entends. Je me tasse contre le rebord du canapé, faute d'avoir la force de m'enfuir. Peeta se tient face à moi, un bol de soupe à la main. Il semble hésiter à avancer d'avantage. Il dandine, d'un pied sur l'autre, il regarde le sol, ses pieds, ses doigts, tout sauf moi. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là, lui non plus. Je l'observe un moment, puis je détourne les yeux et soupire profondément. Il semble prendre cela comme un signal pour me rejoindre. Il reste debout, devant le canapé, me tendant le bol, mais je ne le prends pas. Je n'en veux pas.

"- Tu devrais manger, tu n'as plus rien dans l'estomac, et si tu dois être malade, ce sera moins douloureux si tu as mangé quelque chose avant."

Je ne réponds pas, ne donnant aucun poids à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je veux retourner m'enfermer loin de lui, de son regard perturbé, et de ce sentiment de pitié que je crois décerner quand je devrais y voir de la rancœur.

"- Tu peux prendre le bol et aller manger dans le coin que tu veux, si tu ne veux pas rester ici."

À nouveau, il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, seulement, je n'aurais jamais la force d'aller où que ce soit. Je n'ai même pas la force de tenir une conversation. Je sors un son qui ressemble plus à un grognement rauque. Ma gorge me brûle encore.

Il regarde autour de lui et voit la porte d'un cagibi entre ouverte. Il prend la couverture, une chaise, le bol, et emmène tout ça un peu plus loin, puis, il revient, et sans un mot, glisse un bras sous mes genoux, et l'autre dans mon dos. Je me laisse faire, incapable de répliquer. Je dois ressembler à une vieille poupée de chiffon, trop usée pour servir encore, mais trop abimée pour qu'on ose la jeter. Il me dépose délicatement sur la couverture qu'il avait précédemment installée, le dos appuyé contre le mur, s'agenouille en face de moi, et rapproche la chaise sur laquelle il a posé le bol de soupe. Il laisse la porte ouverte afin d'avoir assez de lumière pour voir ce qu'il fait. C'est étrange, mais je me sens mieux ici, plus en sécurité, je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec sa présence. Tout doucement, il commence à me faire avaler les cuillerées de soupe, une à une. Parfois, je tousse, alors il s'arrête, pose sa main dans ma nuque et me relève la tête, puis reprend jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide. Le geste est assuré, mécanique, systématique. On n'entend que le son de la cuillère qui racle le fond du bol.

Je me demande pourquoi il prend la peine de faire tout ça, mais je ne lui demande pas. Enfaite, en y réfléchissant, je pense que c'est Sae qui lui a demandé. Je ne vois que ça. Lorsque j'ai fini de manger, il me fait boire un verre d'eau, à petite gorgées, et puis attend tout simplement. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais il attend, sans rien dire. Finalement, je crois que je me rendors, et lorsque je reviens à moi, il n'est plus là. Je suis seule, allongée dans la remise derrière la cuisine, emmitouflée dans une couverture, le visage couvert de sueur. Je viens de faire un cauchemar.


	2. Deuxième minute : Beautiful scar

**Bonsoir, voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, deuxième OS qui ne suit pas directement le premier. **

**Le titre vient de la chanson que j'écoutais quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, Aaron - Beautiful scar.**

**Merci à ceux qui donnent leur avis, ceux qui suivent, ceux qui lisent ... On ne s'en lasse pas.**

* * *

**Beautiful scar.**

* * *

Je regarde le district 12, vu du haut, je vois la mairie, la veine, je descends, me fixe sur le centre-ville. Une maison explose, envoyant des éclats de verre, de roches, une fumée noire et opaque s'élève, se répand, la maison vacille, et s'effondre, entrainant toutes les autres, comme une file de dominos poussée par une bille. De la poussière de charbon recouvre le district tout entier, il n'y a plus rien debout, des corps sans vie, des membres arrachés, la maison du maire, et au milieu des décombres, Cato. Le canon tonne.

Je suis dans la forêt de mes premiers jeux, des geais moqueurs sifflent quatre notes en continue, se répondant les uns aux autres. Finnick est devant moi, je le suis. Silence. Il se retourne, un épieu traverse les airs et s'enfonce dans son dos, transperce son corps, se fige dans son abdomen. Son corps se cambre, ses muscles se tendent, il me fixe, penche la tête sur le côté, me sourit légèrement, du sang s'écoule de ses lèvres. Il tombe sur les genoux, puis face contre terre. Le canon tonne.

Il fait nuit, la lune se reflète par instant sur la corne d'abondance, entre deux passages nuageux. L'air est glacé. Un homme se tient devant moi, en équilibre sur la corne. Il s'agrippe à mon bras, je le repousse. Son corps chute au ralentit, les bras en croix. Au sol, les mutations grognent, hurlent, griffent, tandis que le corps de Cinna s'écrase à terre. Ses yeux ne se détachent pas des miens, les os craquent, la chaire se déchire, l'air est irrespirable, son corps, en lambeaux. Le canon tonne.

Je suis en haut d'un arbre, à califourchon sur une branche. En bas, un corps allongé. Je lâche le nid de guêpes tueuses, et juste avant qu'il ne termine sa chute, ma sœur se lève, regarde dans ma direction, je lis mon nom sur ses lèvres, le nid s'écrase à ses pieds, l'essaim s'échappe, englouti son corps. Prim disparait au milieu des bourdonnements. Le canon tonne.

Il neige, je fais face au palais du Capitol, un choc me projette en arrière, tout s'embrase autour de moi. Au milieu des flammes, Glimmer hurle. Le canon tonne.

Snow me fait face. Dans mes mains, mon arc, et cette seule flèche. Dans l'air, son parfum vicié. Son rire résonne à mes oreilles. J'encoche la flèche, lève mon arc, mes muscles se tendent, je décoche, la flèche part. C'est le corps de Madge qui tombe par-dessus le balcon, et se brise en contrebas, ma flèche en plein cœur. Le canon tonne.

Je me réveille en sursaut, mes oreilles grésillent, assourdies par les explosions, les hurlements, et mes propres cris. Je ne m'en rends compte que lorsque ma voix s'éreinte. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ayant parcouru trop de distance en une seule nuit. Je ne me souviens pas m'être débattue, et pourtant, je suis totalement emmêlée dans les draps, mes ongles ont laissés des traces sanguinolentes dans les paumes de mes mains. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus où me réfugier, je suis trop effrayée par ma propre personne. Plus par réflexe que consciemment, je me précipite dans mon placard et me roule en boule au fond de celui-ci, la tête entre mes genoux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule, pendant que je me balance doucement d'avant en arrière, tentant de me bercer moi-même. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues et s'écrasent sur mes cuisses. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes mollets, mais je ne sens pas la douleur, simplement la pression. J'entends ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée, et je reconnais le pas désormais bancale de Peeta se ruer dans l'escalier. Je crois qu'il me cherche, plusieurs portent claquent contre les murs. Je l'entends m'appeler d'un ton qui doit se vouloir rassurant, mais bourré d'urgence.

Lorsqu'il me trouve, emmitouflée dans mon coin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je suis soulagée. Je relève la tête vers lui, renifle, j'ai envie de lui tendre mes bras, mais je n'ose pas. Il s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur, décolle une mèche de cheveux de mon front et la repousse plus loin. J'ai la sensation que ses doigts glissent sur ma peau, sans doute à cause des larmes. Je sanglote bruyamment, n'arrivant pas à caler ma respiration. Peeta me regarde mais semble hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Plusieurs fois, il approche sa main de ma joue, puis l'enlève avant d'avoir osé sécher mes larmes. Je crois que je le dégoute. Je déglutis difficilement, cache mon visage dans mes mains. Je voudrais lui dire de partir, qu'il n'a pas à s'infliger ça, mais sa présence me rassure d'une manière égoïste.

Il finit par prendre la parole tout doucement, se tenant toujours à quelques centimètres de moi, mais sans jamais me frôler.

« - Si les images brillaient étrangement, ou semblaient scintiller, alors tu sais que ce n'était pas réel. »

Pourtant, tout était mat. Je sais que j'ai déjà vu tout ce dont j'ai rêvé, tout c'était emmêlé, mais les fonds étaient véridiques. J'ai tué tous ces gens. Suis-je sensée lui raconter ce que j'ai vu ? Il a déjà une piètre image de moi, alors si par miracle certains détails lui échappent encore, je ne veux pas être celle qui lui rappellerait les horreurs qui lui manquent. Même si paraitre plus monstrueuse que je ne le suis déjà à ses yeux doit relever de l'impossible.

Il ne me pose pas de question, il doit savoir que ça ne servirait à rien. A la place, il me raconte ses propres cauchemars, pour que l'on fasse le point ensemble sur ce qui s'est réellement déjà produit, et ce qui n'est que pure fiction. Faire le point sur ses cauchemars m'aide à faire le point sur les miens. Lorsqu'il me demande si, réel ou pas réel, j'ai tenté de le noyer, je revois Finnick aller le chercher sur sa plate forme. L'image de sa tête séparée de son corps me vient ensuite. ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Finnick. Pas directement. C'est une maigre consolation, m'a ça aide tout de même.

Au bout d'un moment, et au prix d'un énorme effort, je réussi à articuler,

« - Merci d'être là. »

Je l'ai à peine chuchoté, mais Peeta doit l'avoir entendu, parce qu'il se recule pour mieux me voir, un air ahuri sur le visage.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? C'est complètement absurde, pour quelle raison ne serais-je pas venu, alors que je t'ai tout à fait entendu. Tes hurlements déchiraient la nuit. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait semblant de l'ignorer ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aurais pas fait ? »

Mes mots semblent l'avoir particulièrement blessé. Il fronce les sourcils, son ton devient agressif, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas raison de débattre.

« - Parce que je n'aime pas t'entendre crier. Tu semblais être désespérée, avoir besoin d'aide … »

« - Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé pendant ton sommeil. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » Je ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase. Mon ton est acerbe, ma langue claque. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, pas besoin de sa pitié.

« - Tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne peux pas dormir, pas parce que tu fais trop de bruit et que ça me dérange, mais parce que sans que je sache pourquoi, ça me fend le cœur, je sens que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je pourrais peut être te protéger, et qu'il faut que j'essaye, que je dois le faire, c'est viscéral. Tu crois que ça me fait marrer d'avoir des réactions que je ne comprends même pas, des réactions que je n'explique pas ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mon instinct m'a porté ici, comme un réflexe, comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours fait. »

Il est passablement énervé désormais. L'incompréhension le met hors de lui. Une part de lui sait qu'en effet, c'est ce qu'on s'est promis, de se protéger l'un l'autre, mais le Peeta torturé ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi il a ça au fond de lui-même. Et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Je pourrais lui dire que pendant de longues nuits, en effet, on s'est soutenu mutuellement, mais cela ne ferait que soulever d'autres questions, et je ne me sens pas d'y répondre pour l'instant, alors je me tais, et j'accepte sa présence. Lui ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il semble qu'il se retient depuis des mois. Les mots coulent à flots.

« - J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu trois vies avant celle ci. Il y a des odeurs que je connais par cœur, des mots qui ne sont pas les miens, des sensations qui me brûlent les doigts. Lorsque je suis près de toi, tout me corps me picote. Une part de moi me dit de m'enfuir, ou de t'attaquer, de rester sur la défensive, l'autre voudrait se rapprocher, te toucher. Et je ne sais plus laquelle écouter. Ma tête est en totale contradiction avec mon corps. Mais tout, toujours, se rapporte à toi. Le bon comme le mauvais, tout tourne autours de toi. Même les gens me poussent vers toi. Et toi, tu ne fais rien, tu n'expliques rien. »

Il soupire, mais ne semble pas réellement attendre de réponse. Il semble résigné. Alors d'une certaine façon, mon silence doit le détendre, car je le sens se relâcher. Je comprends tout ce qu'il m'énonce, même si je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces nouvelles informations. Je crois juste qu'il ne me fais plus peur.

Après un instant, il reprend plus doucement, chuchotant presque. Je ne sais pas s'il se parle à lui même, ou s'il veut que je l'écoute.

« - Il paraît qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourra répondre à toutes les questions que je me pose. Si seulement j'arrivais à les formuler, à savoir par où commencer. Certaines nuit, je rêve que tu me tortures, que tu prends plaisir à me faire souffrir. Tu te joues de moi pendant des heures et des heures pour que la chute soit plus brutale encore. Tu m'attires vers toi, et tu m'abandonnes ensuite dans des pièges tous plus horribles et plus douloureux que les précé tues ma famille, tortures les gens que j'aime, sous mes yeux. Et je ne peux jamais rien faire, simplement regarder. Mais à chaque fois, tu m'abandonnes, à un moment ou à un autre. Et tu ne m'achèves jamais, comme si me voir souffrir était le plus important. »

Il regarde droit devant lui, ne cherchant absolument pas mon regard baissé. Lorsqu'il énumère ses souvenirs, je crois voir passer des fantômes entre nous, comme des images de ses cauchemars que j'aurais vécues moi aussi.

« - D'autres nuits, je rêve que tu n'es plus là, que tu disparais. Je rêve que d'autres te torturent sous mes yeux, que des mutations génétiques te dévorent le visage. Je t'entends hurler, pleurer, m'appeler à l'aide. Encore une fois, je ne peux jamais rien faire. Je peux simplement regarder, et attendre que ça se termine. Et ces cauchemars là sont aussi douloureux, voir même encore plus. Je me réveille en me débattant, hurlant, pleurant, je crois que je te cherche, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il n'y a toujours que toi, partout ? La nuit surtout. Le docteur Aurelius dit que c'est parce qu'une partie de moi éprouve de très fort sentiments pour toi, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrais ressentir tout ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour le mériter ? Tu n'es pas amicale, pas sympathique non plus, tu ne souries jamais. Delly dit que tu es courageuse, mais ce n'est vraiment pas l'impression que tu donnes, cachée dans tes placards. »

Soupire.

« - Et tu n'es même pas si jolie. »

Je reçois les critiques de plein fouet, certaines m'arrachent le cœur, d'autres finissent de m'achever. Je devrais me défendre, lui répondre que je ne lui ai jamais demandé de penser à moi, qu'il n'a qu'à s'en aller, mais je sais que s'il le faisait, une partie de moi serait encore plus dévastée que je ne le suis déjà. Là, tout de suite, je préfère l'entendre déblatérer des horreurs à mon propos, plutôt qu'il me laisse seule de nouveau. Je laisse les larmes couler sans le vouloir, et sans savoir si c'est encore l'effet du cauchemar, ou si elles sont dues aux paroles de Peeta. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, j'en viens à penser que malgré tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, il est venu. Et il est encore là. On ne s'est peut être pas tant éloignés l'un de l'autre que ça. Alors je soupire, passe une main sur mon visage pour retirer une larme qui me chatouille en coulant, et je tourne doucement la tête vers lui, pour l'observer.

Il est assis par terre, la tête dans les mains, il regarde de l'autre côté. Il a l'air épuisé. Régulièrement, il pousse de longs soupires. Il semble perdu, très loin dans ses pensées. Je n'arrive pas à me décider, est ce que je voudrais les entendre, ou non. Il m'en a peut être livré assez pour ce soir. Un jour, il faudra que je lui réponde. Et je ferais mieux de m'y préparer des maintenant, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il se contentera des réponses évasives que je me donne à moi même. Je le regarde encore. Il est pâle, ses lèvres sont pincées, ses sourcils froncés. Il se débat avec une question importante. Soupire. Lui, moi, ou peut être les deux.

Finalement, il s'installe un peu plus confortablement, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il étend ses jambes et relâche sa tête vers l'arrière. Il laisse tomber ses bras de chaque coté de son corps. Je lui tends une partie de la couette que j'ai emmenée avec moi. Il me regarde, lève un sourcil interrogateur, puis, voyant que c'est un geste sans réelle signification, juste de la gentillesse, accepte de s'en recouvrir. Il est obligé de se rapprocher de moi, pour que nos deux corps puissent être recouverts. Petit à petit, sa respiration se fait plus tranquille. Lentement et avec précautions, je pose ma tête contre la sienne, craignant un peu sa réaction. Il tressaille, puis se laisse faire, et vient même coller son épaule à la mienne pour plus de stabilité. C'est le plus proche contact que nous ayons eu depuis qu'il est rentré. C'est agréable par sa simplicité. Je me concentre sur ses expirations et me cale dessus pour trouver un rythme plus serein.

Soupire.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux s'endort en premier.


	3. Waiting for the wind to come

**Note : Et voilà un troisième OS, se déroulant quelque temps après le deuxième. Je vous laisse découvrir un Peeta quelque peu mal en point. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Et j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, lit et apprécie - ou pas d'ailleurs -.**

**Un merci tout particulier à Peet'nip qui m'a sortit de la panade dans laquelle je m'étais embourbée avec celui ci. **

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**Waiting for the wind to come.**

* * *

Je tourne et me retourne, je suis épuisée, et pourtant, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts. Dès que je ferme les paupières, elles me brulent. Dans le noir que j'entrevois, les taches de lumières dansent comme des flammes. Je rouvre les yeux.

J'essaie de ne pas penser, de me vider la tête, mais c'est impossible, plus j'essaye, et plus je pense. J'essaye de ne pas penser, et je pense. C'est un jeu sans fin qui ne m'amuse pas. J'écoute le vent au dehors qui souffle dans les branches. Les oiseaux nocturnes qui profitent de leur liberté. Un bruit de verre qui se brise retentit, Haymitch doit avoir sa fenêtre ouverte. Je commence peu à peu à m'assoupir, bercée par le calme environnant. Et puis je rouvre les yeux.

J'ai entendu un cri. Quelqu'un a crié. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, si c'était dans ma tête. Je ne crois pas avoir fait de cauchemar, je m'en souviens habituellement, là, je ne me souviens même pas avoir eu le temps de m'endormir. Et puis ça recommence, mettant fin à mon débat intérieur. Je reconnais cette voix, ce hurlement, mieux que si c'était le mien.

Je ne réfléchis pas, saute au bas de mon lit, ne prends même pas le temps d'enfiler une veste ou des bottes, et je cours. Je dévale les escaliers, manquant de glisser plusieurs fois, traverse la maison en trombe et me rue vers la maison voisine. Le vent me pique les yeux, je dérape sur les graviers, me rattrape, les mains au sol, écorchées. Je me relève et me précipite vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'y a pas de lumière, ne semble pas y avoir de mouvement. Je commence à me demander si je ne l'ai pas imaginé, gravissant les marches de son perron, ne sentant plus mon propre souffle, lorsqu'un autre cri déchire la nuit. Celui-ci semble teinté de rage, alors que les précédents vibraient la douleur, la peur. Je crois me retrouver dans mes cauchemars, mais je sais que ces hurlements là sont réels. Je m'attends à voir surgir Snow, Coin, un hovercraft, une mutation, n'importe quoi pour m'empêcher d'agir, de le rejoindre. Mais rien. Je m'interroge sur ce que je vais devoir combattre, une fois face à lui. Une réelle menace, un cauchemar, ou un souvenir. J'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il ai disparu lorsque j'arrive, qu'il soit déjà loin, ou déjà mort. Je sens un parfum de roses écœurant, mélangé à celui de la chair calcinée. Mes sens se perdent, confus, je ne distingue plus le rêve de la réalité. J'inspire. J'expire.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée. Tout comme moi, il ne la verrouille jamais. Chez moi, ce doit être une sorte d'invitation. Chez lui, je ne sais pas, et je ne me pose pas la question. Le bruit vient de l'étage. Je me précipite, monte les marches quatre à quatre. On croirait entendre un animal enragé, et, la main sur la poignée dorée, j'angoisse à l'idée de ce que je vais découvrir. J'inspire profondément et envoie voler la porte en bois massif.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent face au décor apocalyptique qui s'offre a moi. Un ouragan semble être passé dans sa chambre. Les meubles sont renversés, les tiroirs de sa commode vidés et répandus sur le sol, le matelas retourné. Son bureau a du être balayé, sa lampe, seule source de lumière de la pièce, est par terre, cassée. La lumière de la pleine lune me permet de distinguer un vase qui a dû être envoyé contre le miroir. Il y a des éclats de verre partout, des lambeaux de draps, de rideaux. Le sol, en plus d'être jonché de débris de toute sorte, est parsemé de comprimés multicolores, et plus loin, je vois les boites de médicaments, vides.

Peeta se tient à côté de son lit, debout. Ses mains sont agrippées à ses cheveux, les jointures de ses doigts sont blanches. Il a le visage rougi, creusé, et de grands cernes noirâtres soutiennent ses yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue. Ses bras, ses mains, sont pleins d'écorchures, de griffures sanguinolentes, ses vêtements sont déchirés par endroits, tachés de sang à d'autres. Il tremble, sa mâchoire est agitée de tics nerveux, ses épaules sont secoués d'étranges sanglot, presque bestiaux. Je suis dans l'embrasure de la porte, les lèvres entrouvertes devant un tel carnage, un tel chaos. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de ma présence et lève les yeux vers moi, on ne distingue que deux fentes profondément noires. Ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées que l'iris a disparu. Je déglutis avec difficulté, effrayée. Il est de retour. J'aimerai m'enfuir, le laisser là, mettre de la distance entre nous. Je sais que ce n'est pas envisageable, pourtant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, mais l'éclat de ses yeux se réduit encore d'avantage, si une telle chose est possible. Je reconnais le Peeta du district 13, et avant qu'il n'ait pu me sauter à la gorge, je comble la distance qui nous sépare, plantant mes yeux dans les siens, espérant que le contact visuel pourrait suffire à le ramener. Je pose mes mains par-dessus les siennes, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, pour qu'il arrête de s'arracher les cheveux. Lorsqu'il desserre ses doigts, je glisse les miens entre les siens, et les sert, avec toute la force qu'il me reste. Il n'aura aucun mal à se défaire de mon emprise, à me maitriser et faire de moi ce que bon lui semble, mais je continue de presser ses mains dans les miennes, tentant de lui faire reprendre pied. Lui donnant une chose bien réelle à laquelle se raccrocher.

Nos regards sont fixés l'un dans l'autre. Le sien est teinté d'horreur, le mien de défi. Il sert mes doigts de toutes ses forces, la douleur me fait grimacer, mais je sers moi aussi. Son souffle est rauque, il grogne presque. J'ai l'impression de faire face à une mutation du Capitole, et me rappelle que c'est plus ou moins le cas, en effet. Seulement, lui aussi doit avoir cette conviction là, et il n'hésitera pas à tout faire pour en venir à bout. J'avais imaginé de nombreuses possibilités, mais pas de devoir le protéger de lui même. Au fond, c'est idiot de ma part, car que sont ses souvenirs et ses cauchemars, à part lui même ? Et moi. Je réalise l'absurdité de ma présence à ses côtés. Je viens de lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent, la raison de ses cauchemars. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir me défendre. Même affaibli, il reste beaucoup plus fort que moi au corps à corps. Prendre la fuite est exclu, et pourtant, je ne vais pas pouvoir le laisser en finir avec moi. Ce n'est pas que la vie m'attire particulièrement en ce moment, mais je sais que lorsque Peeta réalisera son acte, il ne pourra vivre avec ses conséquences. Je l'ai rejoint pour le sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il est plongé, pas pour l'y noyer.

C'est lui qui bouge en premier, arrachant son bras de mon emprise, et m'envoyant m'écraser au sol, tel un vulgaire tas de chiffons. Je retombe lourdement sur le dos, ma tête cogne contre une chaise brisée derrière moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un cri sous la surprise, et sous le choc. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Je sens le liquide chaud et poisseux se déverser dans ma nuque. Je renifle et tente de me relever, mais Peeta en décide autrement, me rejoint, se met à califourchon au dessus de moi et se penche pour prendre ma tête entre ses mains. L'horreur de la situation me parvient lorsque je me rends compte que je n'essayerai même pas de le frapper pour me libérer. Je ne peux pas le toucher, ça m'est tout simplement impossible.

Sa poigne se referme sur mes cheveux qu'il agrippe, et tire pour me faire remettre debout. Je voudrais ne pas crier, pour ne pas sembler effrayée, mais je ne peux retenir le son qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, et le sanglot qui le suit. J'ai réussi à me remettre sur les genoux lorsqu'il me gifle, me renvoyant au sol, sonnée. Il se penche vers moi à nouveau, un sourire pervers sur le visage. Il aime ce qu'il voit. Ses mains se referment sur mes épaules comme des griffes acérés. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me broyer les os tandis qu'il me secoue violemment. Je ne peux empêcher ma tête de balloter d'avant en arrière, comme une poupée de chiffon. Je crois que l'absence de réactions défensives de ma part ne fait que l'enrager un peu plus. Il m'agrippe par le col, m'obligeant à me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Nos visages se font faces, séparés par quelques centimètres seulement. Son autre main vient attraper mon menton, seule solution pour que ma tête ne tombe pas en arrière. Sa poigne se serre autour de ma mâchoire. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes joues, m'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche.

Il m'assène une gifle magistrale qui envoie ma tempe cogner dans le coin de la table basse, me retrouvant maintenant presque dos au mur. Des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux que je tente tant bien que mal de garder ouverts. Une brume opaque s'insinue dans mon cerveau, obstruant ma vue. Des larmes de douleur ruissellent dans mon cou, achevant de tremper mes vêtements déjà couverts de sueur. Même le sol est humide autour de moi. Je comprends que c'est ma faute, la peur m'ayant rendue incapable de me contenir. Je porte ma main à ma tempe, puis devant mes yeux. Mes doigts sont couverts de sang. Peeta ne me laisse pas le temps d'évaluer les dégâts. Il est déjà de retour, accroupi face à moi. Je pourrais presque sentir son nez frôler le mien. Il sert mon crâne entre ses doigts. Je crois que c'est le final. L'apothéose, un peu comme pour un feu d'artifice, on garde le plus impressionnant pour la fin. Je n'accepte pas l'idée qu'après toutes les morts auxquelles j'ai réchappé, ce soit lui mon bourreau. Même si ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Une souffrance contre une autre. Je l'ai brisé tant de fois, que je devrais m'estimer heureuse qu'il ne prenne pas plus son temps avec moi. Mais à travers ses mains, c'est le Capitole qui me broie. Comme il l'a broyé avant moi.

J'expire une dernière fois, n'essayant plus de cacher ni les larmes, ni la douleur. Je repense au garçon qui m'a serré la main sur l'estrade, ce qui me semble être des siècles auparavant. Ses yeux étaient encore bleus. Et j'avais déjà prévu qu'il meurt. Les larmes redoublent en intensité, et chaque sanglot me fait plus mal encore que le précédent. J'arrive cependant à murmurer ce que je crois être ma dernière phrase, mes yeux inondés plantés dans son regard furieux.

"- Je suis désolée."

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à sentir le contact du mur contre mon crâne, mais rien ne vient. Le sang qui a coulé dans mon dos a collé mon tee shirt à mon corps. Je l'entends respirer, sens son souffle brûlant sur ma peau, mais n'ose évaluer la distance qui nous sépare. Et puis la pression se relâche. Je sens son doigt qui s'enfonce dans la chair de mon épaule, comme pour vérifier si je suis en vie, si je bouge, si j'existe. Il me repousse plus loin, plus par dégoût que par violence. Je rouvre les yeux. Il se recule, trébuchant, se retrouve les fesses au sol. Il continue de mettre autant de distance qu'il est possible entre nos deux corps. Son dos heurte violemment le montant de son lit. Il grimace à peine, se relève, se met à tourner en rond. Il secoue la tête, recommençant à s'arracher les cheveux. Et je l'entends débattre avec lui même.

"- Je dois. Non, je dois. C'est elle. La mutation. Blessé. Me blesser. Me tuer. Tuer d'abord. Protéger. Elle. Me protéger. Non. Tuer. Non. Sauver. Brillant. Faux. Protéger. Vrai. Non, faux. Argh !"

Il envoie son poing serré dans ce qu'il restait du bois de lit, le ressortant couvert d'échardes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore consciente, encore en vie. Est ce que je dois tenter de le calmer, de le raisonner en lui parlant. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, et je risquerais de simplement lui rappeler ma présence négative. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre option, et mon corps me fait trop mal pour me déplacer. Ma tête bourdonne, et j'aurais même du mal à faire une phrase cohérente. Il continue de s'agiter face à moi, pendant que j'essaie de réfléchir. Je m'appuie sur les paumes de mes mains pour tenter de me redresser, mais je ne fais qu'y enfoncer des éclats de verre, et m'affale d'avantage. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour reporter son attention sur moi. Il laisse tomber ses bras, penche la tête sur le côté et me demande :

"- Réel ou pas réel ?"

Je ne comprends pas la question, je ne peux pas répondre. Il s'impatiente rapidement et se met à crier.

"- Réel ou pas réel ?! "

Je sursaute, il a les yeux rivés sur moi, attendant une réponse pourtant simple. Je dois choisir entre les deux. Je tente d'une voix faible, les larmes traîtresses dévoilant ma faiblesse face à la situation présente :

"- Pas réel."

Je prie pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas des excuses que je viens de formuler. Il sort un "oh" étonné. Ses pupilles ont un peu rétrécies, même si l'obscurité de la pièce les dilate encore. Il a l'air complètement perdu. Je soupire, la réponse devait être la bonne. Je pourrais entonner le refrain habituel lorsqu'il perd pieds, tu t'appelles Peeta, tu ne mets pas de sucre dans ton thé, tu fais un double noeud à tes lacets, mais je me rends compte que passé sa couleur préférée et ces quelques détails, je répète toujours la même chose. Et je ne crois pas que cela serait suffisant ce soir. C'est lui qui me sort de mes réflexions.

"- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'abandonnes toujours ?"

Je suis estomaquée. Sa question semble venir de nulle part. Je ne sais pas si je suis sensée lui répondre réel ou pas réel. Lui expliquer, mais quoi ? Ne pas répondre serait sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Il lève la tête et me regarde intensément. Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est une véritable question, attendant une véritable réponse.

"- Je ne t'ai abandonné qu'une fois. Lorsque tu es rentré du Capitole. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire autrement. Te voir me rappelais tout ce que j'avais perdu. Ce que j'avais laissé passé. Et tu l'as dit toi même. Je n'ai rien d'une fille courageuse."

Je baisse les yeux et essuie rageusement mes larmes, ne pouvant soutenir son regard interrogateur. Je me rends compte que je mens. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné qu'une fois. Je l'ai aussi laissé tomber lorsque l'on est rentré de la tournée des vainqueurs. Lors de la troisième expiation. À chaque fois qu'il a fait un pas vers moi ... Je ne sais pas si je dois me mettre en colère contre lui, ou contre moi-même. Alors je me mets à sangloter. Je ne sais pas comment dire les choses. Je voudrais qu'il puisse comprendre, mais je ne comprends pas moi même, ce que j'ai fait, et pourquoi. Je voudrais m'excuser encore une fois.

"- Je n'ai jamais compris. Jamais pu comprendre. Ce que j'avais. Pourquoi moi. J'avais d'autres choses. A faire. A penser. Je n'aime pas avoir de dette. J'en avais envers toi. Tu m'as rendue redevable. Et ça ce n'était pas possible. Je ne voulais pas. Tu me rendais faible. J'étais forcée. Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix. Et puis comment j'aurais pu savoir. Je croyais que c'était. Que toi aussi. Un rôle. Une façon de te sauver. Je n'avais pas compris. Et puis je voulais. Ma vie. Mon choix. Oublier le Capitole. C'était la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas. Qui n'existait pas. Impossible à voler. Et puis toi. Tu l'as faite apparaître. Ta douceur. Tes mots. Pour eux. Leur contentement. C'était à eux. Je ne voulais rien d'eux. Je voulais rentrer. Oublier. Retrouver la vie d'avant. Sans toi. Je ne pouvais pas apprécier quelque chose venant d'eux. Mais toi. Sans toi je n'étais plus. Perdue. Le seul à comprendre. Vraiment. Et puis à nouveau forcée. Je ne pouvais pas aimer ce qu'ils voulaient que j'aime. Qui ils voulaient. Même si parfois. Souvent. J'en avais envie. Me laisser aller. Je me suis convaincue que c'était forcé. Joué. J'aurai du m'en douter. C'était tellement facile. Naturel. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne devais pas. Ma vie. Je voulais du temps. Plus de temps. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose à faire. T'abandonner. "

Les mots sortent difficilement, rien n'est construit. Je sanglote, renifle, et gémis entre chaque morceau de phrase. Comment pourrait il comprendre, alors qu'il ne se souvient même pas. J'ai peur qu'il se remette en colère, qu'il ne m'achève pour de bon. Mais debout, éclairé par la lune, il me regarde surpris, presque effrayé, je crois voir briller une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Il me fait penser à une biche que j'aurais blessée, suppliante. À un animal perdu.

Il fait finalement la chose à laquelle je m'attends le moins. Il revient vers moi, et s'allonge à mes cotés. Il vient se pelotonner contre moi, appuyant tout son corps contre le mien, son bras sur mon ventre, sa main s'agrippant à ma taille. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute sans pouvoir bouger. Mes muscles ne peuvent même plus se tendre tant je suis démolie. Des fourmis parcourent toutes les parties de mon corps en contact avec le sien. Pourtant, je savoure sa chaleur contre moi, me délectant de son souffle, apaisé, dans mon cou. Il me sert comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il lui reste au monde. J'entends les battements de mon cœur résonner dans ma tête.

"- Ne m'abandonne plus. S'il te plaît."

Il soupire. Je perds connaissance.


	4. Quatrième minute : A Life all mine

**Note : **Hum, déjà, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis, ça me rend toujours de très bonne humeur quand je vois que j'ai des reviews, alors si vous voulez que je sautille sur place, vous savez quoi faire maintenant ! Ensuite un merci particulier à Darling et Fan de Twilight, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Et enfin, un **gros** merci à Peet'nip qui m'a aidée à rendre Katniss un peu moins malheureuse ! Bah oui, quand même ! :D

Pour Darling qui se demande apparemment ce que j'écoute quand j'écris : celui ci a été fait, entre autre, sur l'album **_Souvenirs - The Gathering_**, et sur l'album **_My friends all died in a plane crash - Cocoon_. **J'espère que la musique te plaira, et que ce qui va suivre aussi. Voilà, vous savez tout !

.

* * *

**A Life all mine.**

* * *

.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Je commence à me retrouver peu à peu, mais le résultat ne me satisfait pas. J'aurais même tendance à préférer être dans le noir de l'incertitude. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse prétendre que nous sommes retournés des années en arrières, que rien n'est jamais arrivé. La seule question que je me pose dans ce cas là, et qui me hante chaque fois un peu plus, est de savoir si oui ou non, je referais les mêmes choix. Les mêmes erreurs.

Lorsque j'en suis arrivée là, normalement, je finis par sortir de la maison, à la recherche des quelques détails qui demeurent inchangés depuis l'avant guerre. Ils ne sont plus nombreux. Il ne reste quasiment rien. Notre maison, ma maison, puisqu'il ne reste plus que moi ici désormais, après avoir été ravagée par les bombardements, a été entièrement rasée. Il faut détruire ce qu'il reste avant que ça ne s'écroule d'avantage. Tout le monde ici semble vouloir aller de l'avant. Balayer les décombres, pour reconstruire sur de nouvelles bases, plus saines. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Seule la forêt est restée telle que je la connaissais, alors je continue de m'y réfugier.

Je n'ai pas repris mon arc. Pas encore. Il m'arrive parfois de laisser courir mes doigts sur le bois, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir, comme des diapositives, les corps de mes victimes, transpercés par mes flèches. La chasse est associée à l'homme dans mon esprit, et je ne peux plus y voir le symbole de salut que j'y trouvais autrefois. L'état de concentration qui y est associé me rappelle aujourd'hui la peur d'être la proie.

Sae dit que le Dr Aurelius pourrait m'aider avec ça, mais il faudrait parler, parler de ce que je ressens encore aujourd'hui, et il n'en est pas question. Aujourd'hui encore, je pose des collets et je ramène quand même de quoi me nourrir. Je crois que Sae n'ose pas me dire que ce n'est pas utile, avec l'argent dont je dispose désormais : que je n'ai plus personne à nourrir, plus de besoin auxquels je dois pourvoir. C'est un fait avéré, et il me fait prendre conscience de mon inutilité, chaque jour d'avantage. J'ai grandi avec comme unique but de protéger ma famille. Je n'ai plus aucune famille. Je n'ai plus aucun but. J'avance dans le noir, et les pieds dans le vide.

En plus de cela, une partie de moi reste attachée au fait que je n'allais presque jamais seule en forêt. Et chaque animal, chaque oiseau que je croise me rappelle l'absence de Gale à mes côtés. C'est comme si je pouvais les entendre chuchoter d'arbre en arbre, que je l'ai perdu, lui aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me jouent les sons que je n'entendrais plus désormais. Son rire, sa voix, le bruit de ses pas, celui de son souffle. Et, moralement exténuée, je quitte la forêt avec la certitude que chaque forme de vie qui s'y trouve rejette ma présence avec ardeur. Ici aussi, je suis une intruse.

Accélérant le pas, je rentre en courant, maintenant, rattrapée par l'averse, la tête dans les épaules, le regard au sol. L'avantage quand il pleut, c'est qu'on peut bien pleurer, on n'y voit que du feu, ce n'est que de l'eau salée. Je m'interdis pourtant de regretter ce que nous partagions, lui et moi. Même si je le considère en partie responsable, le choix était le mien. Je suis celle qui lui a dit de partir, et je ne peux pas le blâmer de ne pas avoir résisté. Je n'assimile plus sa perte à un abandon. Il paraît que c'est un progrès. Il paraît que je commence à guérir.

La nuit est tombée, et je ne vois pas Peeta qui s'approche de moi. Mon épaule le heurte brutalement, et je continue tout droit, ne faisant pas cas de son air étonné, et de ses yeux dans mon dos. J'espère instamment qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour décider de m'emboîter le pas. Quelques secondes tout au plus. Et je l'entends déjà, qui se lance à ma poursuite. Je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais prendre sa présence pour acquise. Et même sans cette promesse, j'ai la peur féroce qu'un jour, il me tourne le dos. Je ne lui dis pas, mais je me suis habituée à son aura silencieuse, et sans lui, je ne pourrais pas faire face aux imprévus qu'apportent chaque nouvelle aurore.

Alors lorsque j'arrive à la maison, je laisse la porte grande ouverte derrière moi, et attends simplement, sur le pas de la porte, que Peeta me rejoigne. Il exauce mon souhait aussitôt. Il se contente de m'aider à enlever ma veste, mes bottes, et de me guider vers le canapé, dans lequel il me fait asseoir. Je le regarde partir vers la cuisine, et en profite pour sécher les traces de mes larmes. Leur amertume me donne la sensation qu'elles me rongent le visage, que leurs sillons sont laissés visibles sur mes joues, comme une preuve irréfutable de leur passage. Comme si personne ne devait ignorer le nœud amer encore coincé dans ma gorge. Peeta revient avec un bol de soupe, qu'il me tend en esquissant un sourire de réconfort. Je baisse le regard vers mon repas, honteuse. Il accepte mon silence, mon mutisme, tant que j'accepte son aide. C'est l'accord tacite que nous avons passé, lui et moi. Lorsqu'il considère que je me suis suffisamment nourrie, il m'intime d'aller me coucher, et rentre chez lui une fois qu'il m'a vue monter les escaliers. Je prends toujours le temps de l'observer à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, de le regarder marcher d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la maison voisine, ses cheveux blonds reflétant la lumière de la lune. Ce soir, alors qu'il a la main sur sa poignée, je le vois se tourner vers chez-moi. Je m'empresse de quitter la fenêtre et m'aplatis sur le sol, ne tenant pas à ce qu'il me remarque. Il devait simplement s'assurer que la lumière de ma chambre était bien éteinte, que j'étais allée dormir, mais je n'en aurais jamais la certitude, puisque, alors que je me relève et retourne vers la fenêtre, j'ai juste le temps de voir sa porte claquer. Et c'est seulement après avoir vu cette dernière se refermer derrière lui, que je m'allonge, et tente de m'endormir.

Chaque nuit, je me réveille en hurlant, et chaque nuit, Peeta accourt pour me faire regagner la terre ferme. Il reste assis, face à moi, attendant que je referme les yeux. Parfois, il me parle, parfois non. Lorsque ses cauchemars le réveillent avant les miens, comme aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui cours vers lui, le secouant s'il le faut, pour le faire revenir dans la réalité. On ne parle jamais, il se contente de me fixer, et je soutiens son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lorsque je suis certaine qu'il dort profondément, je m'allonge au pied de son lit, les yeux rivés sur lui. Un seul cauchemar vient ponctuer nos nuits dorénavant. Une fois l'autre présent, le sommeil est léger mais il n'est plus perturbé. Et tous les matins, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux avant lui, je me lève silencieusement, et l'observe attentivement. Je regarde sa poitrine se soulever avec plus ou moins de rapidité. J'admire son visage, et ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui. Lorsque ses traits sont tirés, je me contente de poser doucement la main sur son front, et cela suffit à le détendre. À ce moment là seulement, je peux quitter la pièce et commencer la journée, sereine.

Cette nuit déroge pourtant à la règle, et lorsqu'il se réveille, le soleil est bien loin d'être levé. Il me trouve couchée en chien de fusil, à même le sol, et quand je perçois le froissement des draps, et que je le vois sortir de son lit, je fais semblant d'être encore endormie, refermant prestement les yeux. Je l'entends s'approcher et sens, quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle chaud caresser mon visage. Je retiens ma respiration. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me secoue pour me réveiller et qu'il me demande ce que je fais là. Ou alors qu'il se relève et qu'il quitte la pièce, ou au moins qu'il retourne dans son lit, mine de rien. Mais il glisse un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos et se relève aussi facilement que s'il avait les mains vides.

L'étonnement manque de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je crois rêver éveillée lorsque je réalise que c'est bien Peeta qui vient de me prendre dans ses bras avec autant de douceur. Mais son odeur, que je reconnaitrais entre mille, m'assure que je ne me suis pas assoupie. Je m'applique à faire de mon corps un poids mort, mais ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise lorsque ma tête se pose contre son torse, le visage enfoui dans son tee shirt. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou, et si l'un de mes bras se balance librement dans le vide, l'autre est calé contre son torse, le dos de ma main me donnant pleinement conscience de ses muscles. La puissance de ses bras m'offre un sentiment de protection que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec autant de force.  
C'est la première fois que nous nous surprenons dans la chambre de l'autre. Il a toujours disparu de la pièce, lui aussi, lorsque je me réveille le matin dans mon lit. Et nous n'en parlons jamais. Je me demande où il compte m'emmener lorsque je sens son corps ployer, et le mien entrer en contact avec les draps. Il me dépose avec délicatesse dans le lit qu'il vient à peine de quitter, mais où sa chaleur est encore pleinement présente. J'apprécie cette sensation, allongée dans son lit, ses draps imprégnés de son odeur délicieuse m'enveloppant totalement. À nouveau, je soupire de satisfaction, et je suis certaine que malgré la pénombre, il pourrait me voir sourire. Pourtant, je dois bien avouer que j'aurais aimé ne jamais quitter ses bras. Je me sens apte à m'endormir, maintenant, mais je m'en empêche, ne voulant surtout pas manquer un évènement quelconque.

Il rabat la couette sur mon corps, prenant soin de la remonter jusqu'à mon menton. Il me borde délicatement, et s'assoie au bord du lit avec le plus de douceur possible. Je le sens s'attarder à mes côtés. Je crois qu'il attend d'être certain de ne pas m'avoir réveillée avant de bouger de nouveau. À moins qu'il ne me regarde simplement dormir. Une partie de moi souhaite ardemment que ce soit le cas. Je voudrais lui hurler de ne surtout pas s'en aller, pour ne pas gâcher un moment si serein. Je fais de mon mieux pour calmer ma respiration et avoir l'air assoupie, mais j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est tendu, et que quelque chose me ronge les entrailles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule alors que je me concentre sur mes émotions. Je ne sais plus s'il est toujours présent à mes côtés ou s'il s'est éloigné, quoique je sente, parfois, un souffle léger soulever mes cheveux. Je n'entends plus rien, ne sens plus sa présence, mais n'ose pas bouger, de peur de briser la quiétude de l'instant. Je me risque tout de même à ouvrir un œil.

Je vois aussitôt le visage de Peeta, face à moi, afficher un large sourire. Sous le pâle rayon de lune qui éclaire la pièce, je m'aperçois soudain de sa beauté. Tout en lui me parait agréable, parfaitement dessiné, comme l'oeuvre d'un artiste. Même chacune de ses cicatrices me semble être à la place parfaite. La guerre ne lui a pas enlevé cette beauté naturelle, celle qu'il a toujours eu et qui me semble un peu plus flagrante chaque jour. Je dirais même que c'est tout le contraire. Il secoue doucement la tête. Je crois qu'il se moque de moi.

" - Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas ! "

Je fronce les sourcils, ça ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant. Je ne suis pas douée pour jouer la comédie de toute façon, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Je suis vexée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Et une part de moi est gênée de lui avoir dévoilé ce pur moment de satisfaction que j'associe aussitôt à une faiblesse passagère. Je prie pour qu'il n'ai pas saisi mon manège, pour qu'il n'ai pas compris que je faisais semblant de dormir uniquement pour profiter de ses bras. Je suis tentée de lui tourner le dos, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il s'approche de moi et dégage une mèche de cheveux que j'ai laissée me barrer le visage, ne pouvant pas la repousser puisque j'étais sensée être endormie, et la replace derrière mon oreille.

Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau me fige et m'électrise. Il a beau avoir été bref, j'ai la sensation qu'il n'a pas encore été rompu, et je sentirai presque ma peau chauffer aux endroits que Peeta vient d'effleurer. Je ferme les yeux, savourant cette proximité soudaine, puis les rouvre grand, lorsque je prends conscience de ce qui vient de se produire. C'est un geste tout à fait banal, et qu'il a effectué tellement de fois auparavant. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est la première fois depuis notre retour au district, que l'un de nous a un geste de tendresse envers l'autre, et que les deux en sont pleinement conscients. Ma réaction vive lui fait perdre son sourire, et il s'éloigne prestement.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un réflexe d'une vie passée, ou une envie subite, mais je le sens presque regretter ce mouvement. Il attend une réaction de ma part. Je suis gênée, ne sachant ce qu'il souhaite réellement de moi. Je me racle la gorge, brisant le silence, et détourne le regard, choisissant de le poser sur le mur en face de moi plutôt que dans ses yeux incertains. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osons bouger. Je ne sais pas quel courage m'habite, lorsque je me redresse finalement pour lui faire face. Il est toujours assis sur le bord du lit, le regard baissé, et joue avec ses doigts, comme pour se donner une contenance. Je ramène mes pieds sous mes fesses, et me lève légèrement pour atteindre son visage. Peeta, alerté par ce mouvement, lève rapidement les yeux, les plantant dans les miens. Avec toute la délicatesse et la douceur dont je suis capable, je repousse une mèche de cheveux blonds de son front. Je m'applique à reproduire exactement le même geste que celui qu'il a effectué, un peu plus tôt, avec la même pression, les mêmes mouvements, ni plus, ni moins. Et tout comme je l'ai fait avant lui, il ferme les yeux, sourit légèrement, et soupire de contentement.

Le voir ainsi me retourne l'estomac d'une façon étrangement agréable et je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je ne m'arrête pourtant pas là, et ne peux m'empêcher de laisser courir mes doigts sur sa peau, dessinant le tracé des marques que la guerre a laissée sur son visage. Ces chemins que mes doigts n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de suivre. Les yeux toujours clos, il penche doucement la tête, cherchant le contact de la paume de ma main contre sa joue. Je le laisse faire, savourant la sensation de sa peau douce contre la mienne, sa joue brûlante contre ma main gelée. Je laisse mon autre main s'aventurer dans ses cheveux soyeux, et lui caresse lentement, tout en y emmêlant mes doigts. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, peu habitué à ce genre de sensations, et aux sentiments que cela fait naître en moi.

Même si à cet instant, j'aimerai, je ne peux pas rester infiniment dans cette position qui finit par m'être douloureuse, et c'est à regret que je dois me rassoir, mes doigts abandonnant son visage, pour étendre mes jambes pleines de fourmillements. Peeta souffle une dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il doit prendre cela comme le signal du départ, car ne cherchant même pas mon regard, il se lève. Alors que je comprends qu'il m'a laissé sa place dans son lit, et que lui va se recoucher sur le sol, je suis prise d'une déferlante de sentiments, et attrape sa main tandis qu'il longe le lit. Il baisse les yeux vers moi, et voit mon visage affolé. Je crois même que je suis prise de tremblements. Je resserre mon emprise sur lui, faisant blanchir les jointures de mes doigts et secoue la tête vivement de droite à gauche, presque paniquée. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de comprendre ce que je désire, m'observant la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plissés, dans une position d'équilibre, n'osant faire un pas de plus qui nous éloignerait l'un de l'autre.

Je ne sais pas quels mots choisir pour lui expliquer, et j'ai peur de tout gâcher en m'exprimant de la mauvaise façon, alors je me contente de soulever les draps, et de tirer sur son bras, avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Son regard passe de mon visage, à la place que je lui montre, à mes côtés, étonné. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur qu'il refuse. J'oublie parfois qu'il a pu occulter l'intimité que nous avons déjà partagée, lui et moi. Pourtant, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir assumer un rejet de sa part. Heureusement, il met fin à mes doutes en me rejoignant. Il s'adosse à la tête de lit, les jambes étendues devant lui, et les mains sur les genoux.

Je m'empresse de combler la distance qui nous sépare en allant poser ma tête sur sa cuisse, tout contre le bas de son ventre, mes mains agrippant son tee shirt, tout mon corps collé contre le sien. L'une de ses mains se pose sur mes cheveux qu'il caresse doucement, comme pour me rassurer de sa présence, tandis que l'autre se pose sur ma hanche qu'il enserre légèrement, puis il la retire pour aller décrisper mes doigts de son vêtement. Je lève le visage vers lui, cherchant dans son regard l'autorisation de rester ainsi. Il me sourit avec tendresse et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je l'attrape aussitôt et la porte tout contre ma joue, inspirant longuement son parfum envoûtant. Mes jambes repliées se cognent contre les siennes et il nous faut un moment avant de réussir à les emmêler parfaitement.

Nos soupirs s'unissent, tandis que nous retrouvons nos marques, dans le corps de l'autre. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux, mon souffle contre sa peau, sa main dans la mienne, tout en lui, en nos corps, me rappelle les moments que nous avions perdus. Et pour la première fois depuis mon retour, je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs.

.

* * *

.

**Note :** Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Enfin ici, à Volo :

_"L'avantage quand il pleut, c'est qu'on peut bien pleurer, on n'y voit que du feu, ce n'est que de l'eau salée."_ **Ça nuage bas - Volo**.


	5. Cinquième minute : I might float

**Note : **Avant tout, **merci** beaucoup à **Ever Lyo, Shiriliz, Rebekha, Katlyss A Orua, Darling, **et** Tesara** pour vos gentils messages. Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous êtes encore là. Ensuite, **merci** à **ceux qui suivent**, il y a encore eu un nouveau hier, et ça c'est trop cool. Et **merci** aussi à tous **ceux qui lisent en silence**, c'est quand même vous les plus nombreux. Et puis enfin, merci à **Peet'nip** de prendre du temps pour moi pendant ses cours d'embryologie. Sans toi, Katniss serait encore cachée dans un placard. Si je pouvais, je vous offrirai des bonbons.

Oh, j'oubliais : OS écrit sur les albums de _Yann Tiersen_, et sur _Made of bricks - Kate Nash._

Voilà donc ce que je pense être l'avant-avant-dernier OS. J'ai un peu peur, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

.

* * *

**I might float.**

* * *

.

En me réveillant, je passe les mains sur le drap, sous la couette, juste à côté de moi. Je ressens la chaleur emmagasinée pendant la nuit et sans avoir à poser de question, je sais. Je sais où il a dormi, à quelle distance de mon corps le sien s'est reposé, depuis combien de temps il est levé. J'aime avoir l'impression que chaque nuit, il a été plus proche que la précédente. Je prends le temps d'inspirer profondément, respirant pleinement le parfum de l'air ambiant, et celui, plus présent, de son oreiller. Mes idées commencent à s'éclaircir et je sors peu à peu de mon brouillard d'endormie. J'entends Peeta s'affairer au rez de chaussée et je suis presque sûre qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner. Je parie pour du chocolat chaud, des muffins aux myrtilles et pour moi, des petits pains au fromage. J'aime cette routine que nous avons instaurée. Elle me permet de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans avoir à craindre ce qui pourrait surgir face à moi, d'avancer sans bombarder mon esprit de questions délicates. Ça agit de même sur Peeta, nous faisant évoluer au même rythme.

Je m'étire, étendant mon corps autant que possible, puis me laisse retomber mollement. Je rebondis légèrement sur le matelas. Je recommence, tentant d'intimer un mouvement à mon corps pour qu'il décolle légèrement. Comme on élancerait une balançoire, j'essaye de m'envoler. Je finis par sauter clairement sur le lit à pieds joints, tentant d'aller le plus haut possible. Le sommier grince sous mon poids, mais tient bon. Je décolle, ouvre les bras, retombe, atterrie et repousse sur mes pieds. J'aime cette sensation de légèreté, lorsque je sens mon corps s'envoyer en l'air. Dans le reflet du miroir, face à mon lit, je vois mon visage par intermittence. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappent de ce qu'il reste de ma tresse, et s'affolent tout autour de moi. Je plane et un sourire béat s'affiche sur mon visage. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps, j'aime ce que je vois. Je me sens insouciante et tellement légère. Comme si le poids de tout ce qui me pèse était resté au sol.

Peeta choisit ce moment précis pour passer la porte et entrer précipitamment dans la pièce, l'air inquiet. Il s'arrête, bouche bée et m'observe, surpris. On dirait presque qu'il ... Qu'il me contemple, tandis que je décolle une nouvelle fois, riant aux éclats. Nos regards se croisent et son visage s'illumine d'autant plus. C'est sur que je dois faire un drôle de tableau à sauter ainsi, les larmes me montant aux yeux à force de rire. Je sens ma chemise de nuit remonter le long de mes cuisses, mais je ne m'en formalise même pas.

"- T'en as mis du temps ! J'aurais pu m'envoler déjà trois fois ! J'ai failli t'attendre !"

Je le regarde encore, ne me lassant pas de son air ahuri.

"- Quoi ? Tout ce temps et tu n'as même pas apporté le petit déjeuner ? Décidément, plus aucun savoir vivre de nos jours, tout se perd !"

Il écarquille encore plus les yeux, avant de baisser la tête légèrement, me gratifiant d'une courbette.

"- Je prie madame de bien vouloir me pardonner, j'ai eu un contre temps ce matin, me réveillant plus tardivement que d'habitude. Je me vois d'ailleurs dans l'obligation de rappeler à madame que c'est elle qui ne voulait pas dormir hier soir et qui m'a empêché, de ce fait, de profiter d'un sommeil réparateur nécessaire à ma survie, en me chatouillant et en m'attaquant avec ses pieds et ses mains gelés. "

Je feins un air outré alors qu'il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. J'attrape un oreiller tout en continuant de sautiller et lui jette dessus sans prévenir.

"- Prends ça, manant ! Voilà donc les remerciements que l'on retire à offrir sa compagnie à un vaurien !"

Il affiche tout d'un coup un air vexé et je me demande si je ne suis pas allée trop loin dans ma comédie. Je commence à m'inquiéter, lorsque je vois Peeta se pencher légèrement en avant et s'élancer vers moi en criant.

"- À l'attaque ! Sus à l'ennemie ! Défendons notre honneur vaille que vaille !"

Je ne peux qu'ouvrir les yeux, trop surprise pour réagir, lorsqu'il se jette sur moi et plaque mon corps sur le matelas. Je me retrouve sur le dos, en travers du lit, le souffle coupé, un Peeta conquérant à califourchon sur mon ventre.

"- Est-ce vraiment une manière adéquate pour s'adresser à une jeune femme délicate que de la jeter par terre sans ménagement ?"

"- Ah ? Une jeune femme délicate ? Où ça ? Tu veux bien me la présenter ? J'aime bien les jeunes filles délicates moi !"

Peeta fait mine de chercher tout autour de nous, se penchant pour regarder sous le lit. Je suis prise d'un violent fou rire et j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Pour tenter de m'achever, Peeta décide de me chatouiller. J'essaye vainement de me défendre, mais ses jambes enserrent mes cuisses et il me maintient les bras d'une main, tandis que l'autre se fraye un chemin sur mes hanches. J'arrive finalement à le déloger et nous roulons un instant l'un sous l'autre. Je prends le dessus en coinçant ses mains sous mon ventre, l'écrasant de tout mon poids et m'apprête à crier victoire, mais il me fait perdre mon équilibre déjà précaire, et nous roulons à nouveau. Lorsque je réussi finalement à m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, je m'arme d'un oreiller et lui écrase sur la tête, mais cela ne suffit pas, et aussi facilement que si je ne pesais rien, il m'attrape par les hanches, me soulève et me pose à côté de lui. Il se met debout sur le lit, puis me saisit à la taille et me jette sur son épaule. Je me retrouve la tête en bas et les fesses en l'air. Peeta commence une danse de la victoire, me maintenant, un bras encerclant mon dos. Mes bras à moi pendent dans son dos et je profite de son inattention pour l'attaquer sournoisement en chatouillant ses hanches. Nous éclatons de rire en coeur, alors que nous nous écroulons de nouveau sur le matelas. Je profite du fait que Peeta soit tombé à plat ventre pour grimper sur son dos. Je lui coince les bras, et m'assois sur ses mains, pensant la victoire enfin acquise. Il ne doit pas penser la même chose, puisque dans une attaque désespérée, il entreprend de me pincer les fesses. Choquée, mais amusée, je sens la chaleur envahir encore davantage mes joues. Je ne vois pas son visage, tourné vers le matelas, mais je suis quasiment sur qu'il arbore maintenant un air ravi. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même, c'est moi qui ai placé ses mains à cet endroit après tout. Je me relève et il en profite pour se retourner face à moi, un immense sourire sur le visage. Désarçonnée, je le vois venir mais ne peux, ou ne veux, rien faire lorsqu'il s'élance. Je me retrouve coincée entre ses jambes, son bassin contre le mien, mon corps figé entre ses bras tendus, ses mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête, tenant mes poignets.

Il s'arrête un instant pour me permettre de retrouver mon souffle. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que je ne leur avais jamais vu auparavant. Ses cheveux lui barrent négligemment le front. Sa poigne est douce et légère, mais je n'ai pas envie de me défaire de son emprise. Il est penché vers moi, son ventre presque collé au mien, son torse approchant dangereusement de ma poitrine. Je le vois se soulever au rythme de sa respiration que je devine plus rapide que d'habitude. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau, sur mes joues, mon front. Ses joues à lui aussi ont rougies. Nous n'osons plus parler. Nos regards sont figés l'un dans l'autre et je me surprends à vouloir qu'il s'approche encore, qu'il comble le peu de distance qui nous sépare. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule pendant que nous nous fixons profondément, intensément. J'essaye de déchiffrer son regard, de deviner à quoi il pense, mais je reste enfoncée dans l'incertitude. Je ressens chaque pression que son corps applique sur le mien, décuplée au centuple. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, rouges, charnues. Je repense aux baisers échangés sur la plage. Je ne souris plus. Lui non plus. Il a l'air paisible, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de voir défiler des centaines de pensées fantomatiques dans ses yeux. À moins que ce ne soit les miennes, qui trouvent leur reflet ancré en lui. Je ferme lentement les yeux pour mieux les rouvrir aussitôt.

Peeta me regarde toujours. Il secoue doucement la tête, comme pour se convaincre de quelque chose, puis me fait un sourire timide et s'éloigne. Je dois avoir un air abruti sur le visage, ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer. Déçue. Je le regarde descendre du lit, appuyée sur l'un de mes coudes. Il me fait finalement un sourire plus franc et me tend la main pour que je m'en saisisse.

"- Tu viens manger, le petit déjeuner est prêt."

J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un tel revirement de situation. Mais finalement, peut-être n'était-elle particulière qu'à mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment Peeta voit notre relation, mais je sais, malgré toutes les questions que je continue de me poser, que j'aime celle qu'il me fait devenir jour après jour. J'ai la sensation de trouver à ses cotés une jeunesse, une insouciance qui m'avaient jusque là été interdites. Encore une nouvelle raison de le remercier. Mais lui être redevable ne me gêne plus autant. Je commence à me dire que j'aurais peut être plus de temps que ce que je redoutais pour lui rendre la pareille. Je secoue la tête à mon tour afin de me remettre les idées en place et attrape sa main. Il referme ses doigts autour des miens et m'aide à me relever. Lorsque je remets pied à terre, je m'appuie sur lui pour retrouver l'équilibre. Ma main toujours dans la sienne, l'autre agrippant son épaule, il me saisit à la taille pour me rattraper. Pour la deuxième fois en très - trop peut être - peu de temps, je me retrouve face à lui, partageant une proximité qui ne nous est plus vraiment familière. Nous avons repris l'habitude de dormir l'un contre l'autre, mais jamais nos visages ne se retrouvent aussi proches pendant la nuit.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Peeta me lâche très rapidement, et m'emboite le pas. Il me tient toujours par la main néanmoins, et je suis ravie qu'il n'ait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser pour l'instant. Je me maudis d'avoir les mains moites et espère silencieusement qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Arrivés dans la cuisine, je sens l'odeur de pain frais, j'ai déjà l'eau à la bouche et je me rends compte que j'ai gagné le pari que j'avais fait avec moi même. Sur la table trône un panier rempli de muffins et de petits pains au fromage. Peeta m'invite à m'asseoir pendant qu'il s'occupe de faire réchauffer la casserole de chocolat chaud, encore posée sur la gazinière. Je me retiens de tout engloutir. Heureusement, il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et à remplir mon bol. Il s'assoit ensuite en face de moi et se contente de me regarder manger. Me sentant observée, je lève les yeux, mon bol à mi chemin entre la table et mes lèvres. Mon regard est happé par celui de Peeta. Étonnement, j'y lis de la douceur, beaucoup de tendresse. Et de l'amour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander aussitôt si c'est que je vois, ou ce que je voudrais y voir. J'ai peur de me tromper.

Trop concentrée sur Peeta, je laisse échapper mon bol qui tombe sur la table, roule jusqu'au bord et finit par s'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas. La boisson encore chaude éclabousse la nappe, le carrelage, mes vêtements, et même Peeta, qui me regarde maintenant embêté. Je m'en veux profondément d'être aussi maladroite et d'avoir gâché ce qu'il avait préparé.

"- Oh non ! Je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolée ! Je ne sers vraiment à rien ! Je suis une abrutie ! Excuse moi !"

Je m'agenouille aussitôt sur le sol, et entreprends d'éponger le chocolat avec ma chemise de nuit, déjà tachée de toute façon. Je n'ose plus regarder Peeta, de peur de ne pas aimer ce que je pourrais voir dans ses yeux. Il m'y force cependant en se penchant vers moi. Je le vois alors tenter de réprimer un fou rire.

"- Ce n'est pas grave Katniss, ce n'est que du chocolat. J'en referai demain, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux même boire le mien si tu veux. Pas la peine d'essorer ta chemise de nuit pour re-remplir ton bol."

Je continue néanmoins d'avancer à quatre pattes sur le sol pour essuyer ce qu'il reste de mon petit déjeuner et ramasser les morceaux de céramique brisée.

"- Katniss arrête ! C'est ridicule ! Tu risques de te couper en plus !"

Comme je ne me décide pas, Peeta finit par me rejoindre sous la table et attraper mes mains. Lorsque je relève la tête, il est juste en face de moi, tellement près que je m'étonne de ne pas sentir son nez frôler le mien. L'odeur sucrée du chocolat, imbibant mon vêtement, flotte autour de nous. Il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres et me regarde avec indulgence. Je baisse la tête aussitôt, honteuse, mais ses doigts m'attrapent le menton pour relever mon visage vers le sien. À nouveau, il me répète que ce n'est pas grave et me débarrasse des restes de mon bol, qu'il jette plus loin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour lorsque je remarque qu'il a du chocolat sur la joue. Il doit avoir les mêmes pensées, puisqu'il essuie une goutte qui coule sur mon épaule avec son doigt, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

"- Tu rates quelque chose, il était vraiment bon !"

Je comprends qu'il se moque de moi. Un peu plus détendue, je reproduis son geste en essuyant sa joue, puis lèche mon doigt. Je hoche la tête pour confirmer, savourant le goût du breuvage que je n'ai pas pu boire. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sensiblement alors qu'il fixe mes lèvres et mon doigt que je suçote toujours. Je le lâche prestement lorsque je prends conscience de la portée érotique de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je sens la chaleur envahir mon visage, et n'ose plus le regarder en face. Je sursaute lorsque je sens ses doigts glisser sur ma clavicule, alors qu'il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes encore rapprochés. Je n'arrive plus à le quitter des yeux. Il a cet air timide que j'aime tout particulièrement. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres maintenant. Je fixe les siennes, rouges, pulpeuses. Je suis persuadée qu'elles ont un goût sucré. J'ai l'envie irrépressible d'y goûter. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si c'est lui, qui s'est encore approché. Il regarde ma bouche lui aussi. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je le sens tressaillir. Son nez frôle le mien désormais. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'entends battre mon coeur avec tellement de force que je me demande s'il l'entend lui aussi. Ses doigts dessinent des arabesques sur mon épaule et commencent à remonter dans mon coup. Nos genoux se frottent. Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses et sens la puissance de ses muscles sous mes doigts. Il ouvre la bouche un peu plus mais ne dit rien. Son regard descend sur mes mains, j'hésite à les retirer, mais il fixe ses yeux dans les miens à nouveau et je me dis qu'elles sont bien là où elles sont. Je sens la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps. Je frissonne, pourtant je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux, par peur de perdre la moindre seconde. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son nez glisse juste à côté du mien. Je ne sais plus si c'est son souffle, ou bien ses lèvres que je sens frôler les miennes. Je regarde sa bouche s'entrouvrir d'avantage. Je suis sur que la mienne fait de même. Je ne tiens plus, je ferme les yeux.

Comme si c'était le signal, je sens enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un ouragan se déchaîne dans mon ventre. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. J'entends Peeta soupirer lui aussi. Sa main glisse sur ma taille, et je me redresse pour coller mon corps contre le sien. J'enfouis une main dans ses cheveux, et laisse l'autre caresser son dos. Je sens sa main dans ma nuque. Nous sommes tellement proches que l'air ne s'infiltre plus entre nos deux corps. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes à nouveau. Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je me demande comment j'ai pu attendre aussi longtemps. Il enserre ma taille. Je me serre contre lui avec autant de force de possible. Je suis en ébullition. Ses baisers réveillent en moi un volcan que je pensais éteint à tout jamais. Je dévore ses lèvres et il en fait de même. J'avais raison, il est sucré. Ma poitrine est collée contre son torse, et pourtant, je cherche à le rapprocher encore d'avantage. Sa langue se mêle à la danse, et je le laisse jouer avec la mienne. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je me demande s'il ne va pas s'arrêter. Je pourrais mourir maintenant, j'aurais connu le bonheur. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant. Peeta caresse ma lèvre avec sa langue. Je descends mes mains sur ses hanches, dans le bas de son dos. Je l'embrasse encore. Je ressens sa douceur, sa tendresse, mais aussi sa fougue, sa hâte. Je partage son empressement. Je mordille sa lèvre alors qu'il suçote la mienne. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, remontent de mes hanches, caressent ma taille, s'arrêtent sous ma poitrine. Je grogne. Je le maudis de s'être arrêté là. Je veux sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Je passe ma main sous son tee shirt, caresse les muscles de son dos. Nos langues s'emmêlent. Je n'ai plus de souffle mais je m'en fiche. Finalement, c'est lui qui s'écarte légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ne se détache pas pour autant et continue de me serrer contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je prenne la fuite. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, inspirant son parfum, mélange entre l'odeur de vanille du savon, et celle du pain frais. Je tremble. Je me demande si mes jambes vont me soutenir encore longtemps. Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir. Je relève la tête, croise son regard embrasé, et repars conquérir ses lèvres.

.

* * *

.


	6. Sixième minute : Midnight City

**Note** : Merci notamment à **Louise** et **Héloïse** qui m'ont permis d'achever celui-ci, à tous ceux qui ont demandé la suite et qui m'ont donné la motivation nécessaire pour m'y remettre et puis bien évidemment, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis ou laissé des messages. Et puis un grand merci aussi aux timides qui lisent sans rien dire.

Voilà, en ce moment, c'est _M83_, _The Lumineers_ et _Imagine __Dragons_ ...

.

* * *

**Midnight city.**

* * *

.

Peeta vient de monter dans le train en direction du Capitole, le Dr Aurelius souhaitant revoir son traitement. Il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner, seulement, revoir le lieu de tant de tourments ne m'enchantait guère. J'ai peur de mes démons, mais aussi de ceux de Peeta. Je sais que mon comportement est plutôt lâche, mais une partie de moi est persuadée qu'il s'en sortira bien mieux là-bas sans moi. Et puis il ne part que quelques jours, ce n'est pas l'éternité. J'ai été prévenue qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune communication avec l'extérieur pendant son séjour. Je n'aurais donc aucun moyen d'avoir de ses nouvelles jusqu'à son retour, le Dr Aurelius m'ayant avertie que si je ne venais pas, ce n'était pas la peine de l'appeler pour compenser.

Je me sens idiote, me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre pendant qu'il attend sur le pas de la porte que le train ne démarre. Je sens le regard des passants se poser sur ma nuque. Ceux que je surprends arborent un sourire niais qu'ils me destinent tout particulièrement. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils imaginent, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est définitivement pas ce qui va se produire. Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer ou à courir après le train le long du quai, ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne entre nous. Je l'attendrais, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais il se contente finalement de hausser les épaules et d'élargir son sourire.

Les portes du train se referment au ralentit. Peeta m'adresse un dernier signe de la main, son sourire se crispe, puis il recule d'un pas. Les vitres opaques se referment entre nous. Je lève doucement la main à mon tour alors que son visage se dissipe dans l'accélération puis disparait complètement. Il me faut un instant avant de laisser retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Un long soupire m'échappe, je n'ose pas vraiment bouger et je regrette presque déjà d'avoir choisit de l'attendre au district. Le quai se désemplit rapidement tandis que j'attends que le train ne fasse marche arrière. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles et souffle dans mon dos, des mèches de cheveux me fouettent le visage. Je commence à grelotter et mon premier mouvement est de resserrer les pans de ma veste autour de mon corps. Je m'agite encore un moment d'un pied sur l'autre, tentant de me réchauffer, puis réalise finalement l'absurdité de mon attente. Je secoue la tête et décide de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Mes pas me portent vers la forêt, je crois que j'espère chasser le temps encore plus que le reste. Le vent continue de souffler, s'engouffrant dans les hauteurs, faisant voler les feuilles mortes autour de moi et menaçant de faire craquer certaines branches. Alors que je suis plantée là, au milieu de ces arbres qui me paraissent hostiles, je comprends que ça ne suffira pas à dissiper mes angoisses récentes. Je rejette l'idée du manque de Peeta se faisant déjà ressentir, me jurant que je ne suis pas faible, pas dépendante de lui. Je ne suis dépendante de personne. Je repousse des branches mortes du pied avant de décider de faire demi tour pour rentrer chez moi.

En traversant la grande place, je me sens mal à l'aise, je regarde autour de moi la vie qui s'agite, ma présence parmi eux me parait inopportune. Lorsque Peeta est à mes côtés, c'est comme si nous étions en reconstruction nous aussi, mais seule, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Comme une relique des mauvais jours qui s'exhiberait pour freiner l'avancée de tout le reste. Et je me sens vide, infiniment vide. Des regards étonnés se tournent vers moi alors que j'accélère le pas, la tête baissée.

Je rentre en trombe dans la maison, claque la porte comme si j'étais pourchassée par une ombre, et m'adosse aux battants, m'autorisant seulement maintenant à reprendre mon souffle. Son odeur envahit la pièce et j'attends qu'il déboule des escaliers pour me faire remarquer que j'ai mis de la boue partout, ou bien que je suis idiote d'avoir attendu de mourir de froid pour rentrer. Je me contenterais de n'importe quelle remarque, même acerbe.

Pourtant, rien ne vient. Je me décide enfin à avancer et m'élance vers le canapé pour m'affaler dessus. Je me roule en boule, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et tente de m'endormir, là, dans cette position inconfortable. L'après-midi vient à peine de commencer, le vent souffle toujours à l'extérieur, la lumière inonde la pièce et les bruits des ouvriers travaillant non loin d'ici me parviennent aisément. Je peste, me tourne et me retourne, mais je sais très bien que cela ne sert à rien. Je ne parviens pas à garder les yeux fermés. J'hésite à utiliser les somnifères de Peeta pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Je décide finalement de monter à l'étage pour trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre que nous partageons nuit après nuit, je trouve une feuille de papier, délicatement posée sur le lit refait. Je sais déjà ce que c'est et me jette dessus sans attendre. J'y découvre avec contentement l'écriture ronde et appliquée de Peeta. Il a prit le temps de me laisser un mot avant de partir, et savoir qu'il me reste quelques phrases de lui m'emplit d'une joie surprenante. Je les relis encore et encore, respire l'odeur du papier à plein poumons et le serre contre mon cœur, me laissant tomber sur le lit. Je prends alors conscience que moi, je ne lui ai rien laissé, et je me demande si je lui manque, ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu. Ce côté fleur bleue me donnerait habituellement envie de vomir, et pourtant je suis là, ridicule.

Sans signe avant coureur, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes qui ne perdent pas une seconde pour se déverser le long de mes joues. Mon corps est secoué de violents sanglots. J'enfouis mon visage dans les draps et me mords les lèvres, ravalant les cris qui menacent de les franchir. Je me relève difficilement et me débarrasse rapidement de mes vêtements tout en m'efforçant de trouver ceux que Peeta portait hier. À devoir tant chercher, je le maudis d'être aussi méticuleux et organisé. Lorsque je les découvre enfin, je m'en saisis et les serre contre moi tel un trésor. Je frotte mon visage contre le tissus et hume son parfum avant de les passer sur moi. Je retourne m'enrouler dans la couette de son côté du lit, reprenant sa lettre entre mes mains pour la lire encore une fois.

La journée s'égraine et le jour décline. Une part de moi se persuade que je vis avec un fantôme. Une voix me souffle qu'il ne rentrera pas, et m'intime de faire un deuil qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Pourtant, le visage toujours enfouit dans l'oreiller détrempé, je pleure ce qu'il me reste de larmes.

Je perds la routine que nous avions mise en place, abandonne l'idée de me nourrir correctement et d'avoir l'hygiène qu'il qualifiait de décente. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je dessine son visage par peur de l'oublier. Je me fustige mentalement lorsque je me rends compte que je ne sais plus placer l'une de ses cicatrices. Je crie de frustration et de colère contre moi même et mes souvenirs qui me semblent s'envoler.

J'essaye de dormir mais mes paupières restent résolument ouvertes, malgré moi. Mon esprit est étrangement vide. Mes nuits sont blanches, ponctuées de cauchemars. Je me lève finalement pour mettre la maison à sac à la recherche des cachets de Peeta. Je retourne les tiroirs, vide les placards et finit par conclure raisonnablement qu'il a dû les emmener avec lui. Je voudrais appeler le docteur Aurelius, lui hurler de me rendre Peeta, de le laisser rentrer à la maison, mais c'est à peine si je sais me servir du téléphone et le numéro accroché sur le mur sonne dans le vide. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, je finis par arracher le téléphone et le jeter par terre. Je le piétine comme s'il s'agissait du visage du docteur. Je l'entends encore me dire que je suis égoïste et irresponsable. J'entends à nouveau ses reproches sur mes priorités, ses remarques lourdes de sens sur ma nouvelle vie et celui à qui je la dois et écrase le combiné de tout mon poids. Je me retrouve finalement pantelante, ruisselant de sueur, les débris du téléphone à mes pieds.

Mon corps glisse le long du mur et je me retrouve au sol. Je prends mon tee-shirt entre mes doigts et le porte à mon visage pour en respirer l'odeur encore une fois.

Après une nuit sans sommeil supplémentaire, je lui parle à voix haute. Je nous prépare du thé. Je lui avoue ce que je n'ai jamais osé dire. Je lui parle des doutes que j'avais à son propos lors de nos premiers jeux, de cette dette que j'avais envers lui et de ma réticence à le tuer malgré mon désir de rentrer à la maison. Et puis finalement, des tourbillons dans mon ventre lors de nos baisers, de la gêne que j'éprouvais lorsque j'ai compris que ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas feins. De mon incompréhension. Il reste silencieux face à toutes mes révélations.

Je refais la conversation que nous avons tenue avant son départ à propos de la boulangerie, je lui donne mon avis sur la couleur de la peinture. Lorsque je débarrasse sa tasse encore pleine mais devenue froide, je lui demande ce qu'il me trouvait à l'époque, pourquoi moi, alors que toutes les filles de l'école qui n'étaient pas amoureuses de Gale l'étaient de lui. Pour la première fois, je voudrais comprendre. Je lui pose des questions indiscrètes sur les filles avec qui il a dû être avant les jeux. Je veux savoir jusqu'où il est allé avec elles, ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, s'il les aimait au moins un peu. Je voudrais qu'il n'ait plus aucun secret pour moi, m'approprier les souvenirs qu'il n'a peut être plus. À nouveau, il reste silencieux, se contentant de me sourire doucement.

Je retourne à l'étage en lui demandant de me rejoindre. Lorsque je remonte dans la chambre, personne ne me suit, et je m'allonge en serrant son oreiller dans mes bras. Je me surprends à imaginer tout ce que je souhaiterais faire s'il était réellement à mes côtés, et je croise mes bras autour de mon ventre dans un sanglot retenu.

J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps hurle son besoin de lui. Mon ventre se crispe, ma peau me brule tellement que je souhaiterais pouvoir l'arracher. Tout mon esprit semble s'être complètement vidé, ne me permettant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi m'a été littéralement arrachée. Je suis persuadée que si par miracle il finit par rentrer, il ne se souviendra pas de ce que nous avions recommencé à partager lui et moi, qu'il faudra tout recommencer à zéro. Même si je sais être prête à me donner corps et âme pour le faire revenir, j'ai peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas mes erreurs passées cette fois ci, que tout soit définitivement perdu. Mon corps se consume de l'intérieur, me criant d'aller le chercher moi même à pied si il le faut, mais mon esprit ne lui répond pas. J'ai honte de ce que je suis, de ma lâcheté, et je reste là, immobile, telle une épave. Je ne m'endors d'un sommeil troublé que lorsque son tee-shirt est détrempé par mes larmes.

Je le vois de dos, je le suis, je l'appelle. Plus je cours et plus il s'éloigne. Mes cris résonnent dans le vide, il ne se retourne pas. J'abandonne finalement, mes jambes refusant de me porter plus longtemps, je tombe au sol, les genoux à terre, m'égosillant dans l'espoir qu'il daigne me regarder. Je le vois disparaître au loin, engloutit par l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il réapparaît, il me rejoint et me ramasse. Il me porte jusqu'à une boîte posée sur des trépieds. Le temps que je réalise de quoi il s'agit, je suis allongée dans un cercueil et Peeta referme le couvercle sur mes cris décharnés. Je griffe le bois de toutes mes forces tandis que j'entends le bruit des clous qui s'enfoncent de plus en plus profondément. Je ne me réveille que lorsque je commence à manquer d'air.

J'ai perdu le court du temps et je ne sais plus combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis que Peeta est partit. Je reste désormais étendue sur le dos, fixant le plafond, à attendre. Je ne fais que ça, attendre. J'attends que tout soit enfin terminé.

Lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je ne réagis pas, j'ai de nouveaux affaire à mon esprit perturbé. Un sac tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd et quelqu'un défait la fermeture éclair de son manteau, sans doute. J'imagine que c'est Peeta qui rentre enfin, mais je refuse d'y croire, persuadée que c'est impossible. Je l'entends s'affairer au rez-de-chaussée. Ce ne doit être qu'Haymitch qui fouille dans mes placards pour trouver de l'alcool. Je me tourne sur le côté et soupire profondément.

J'entends une voix que je ne connais que trop bien m'appeler et je me bouche les oreilles, ordonnant à mon esprit d'arrêter de jouer avec moi. Je ne l'entends pas monter les escaliers ni entrer dans la chambre, mais je sens son parfum emplir l'air brutalement et je ferme les yeux avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste. Lorsque sa main se pose sur mon épaule et que je rouvre les yeux, je le supplie de me tuer pour que tout s'arrête enfin. Assis au bord du lit, il fronce les sourcils en m'observant, la tête penchée sur son épaule.

" - Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je suis rentré pour te tuer ? J'aurais pu le faire avant de partir des centaines de fois, et pourtant tu es toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je ne remarque que je pleure que lorsqu'il essuie une larme qui coule sur ma joue avec son pouce. Son sourire en coin me montre qu'il se moque de moi. Je me jette sur ses genoux en sanglotant et enserre son ventre de mes bras frêles. Il me rend mon étreinte en me caressant les cheveux tendrement.

" - Tout va bien Katniss, je suis rentré, ça va aller maintenant."

Je prends alors conscience du piètre spectacle que je lui offre, dans ses vêtements sales, trop grand pour moi, tenant toujours sa lettre à la main. Il me berce un moment, doucement, me chuchotant des paroles de réconforts alors que c'est moi qui devrais m'inquiéter de savoir comment il va. Il me prend finalement dans ses bras et me porte jusque sous la douche. Je laisse enfin tomber sa lettre pour refermer mes doigts sur son pull. Il me dépose délicatement dans la cabine, et ouvre le robinet. Je l'attire vers moi, et nous nous retrouvons serrés l'un contre l'autre sous l'eau tiède qui se déverse doucement. Mes vêtements me collent au corps, mais je ne veux pas bouger, par peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Il me regarde en riant et secoue la tête lentement. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappent de ses mèches de cheveux dorés et viennent m'éclabousser le visage.

Je refuse qu'il se moque de moi et tente de le repousser, mais Peeta prend mon visage entre ses mains pour appuyer son front contre le mien. Cette simple pression suffit à me détendre.

" - Tu m'as manqué."

Je soupire longuement et renifle bruyamment. Il rit à nouveau, m'embrasse sur la joue et plante son regard dans le mien. Je sens bien qu'il attend que je lui réponde, mais je ne trouve pas les mots, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça et il le sait. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, espérant y faire passer tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire véritablement. Et alors que je pensais m'être embourbée pour de bon, je me retrouve à imprimer ce moment dans ma mémoire pour l'ajouter à la liste des petites choses qui me donneront toujours envie de me lever le matin.

Peeta se détache délicatement de mon étreinte pour mieux m'observer. Son regard me gêne et je baisse les yeux vers mes mains s'accrochant toujours à lui. Je crois qu'il comprend finalement. Sa question ne me dérange pas comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant. Il a besoin d'être sûr de lui, et pour une fois, je le conçois. Je le perçois comme un murmure, je n'y vois plus d'attente ou de reproche, je n'ai pas peur, c'est simplement un secret qu'il me propose de partager avec lui. Alors lorsqu'il me demande :

" - Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel ?"

Je suis simplement heureuse de savoir y répondre cette fois-ci.

" - Réel. "

.

* * *

_Katniss,_

_Attends moi sagement, je rentre bientôt.  
Je pense à toi,_

_Peeta._

_PS : N'oublie pas de continuer à respirer._

* * *

.

**Note** : Et oui, encore une.

C'était donc ce qui devrait clôturer cette fiction. Même si à la base il était prévu que j'en écrive sept, finalement six auront suffit. Pour la petite histoire, "Sept minutes au paradis" venait à l'origine de mon souhait d'insérer des passages se déroulant dans des placards dans chacun des OS - en lien donc avec le jeu adolescent où l'on s'enferme dans des placards pour batifoler. Finallement, ça n'aura pas été le cas et il n'y en aura eu que six, d'où une nécessité de changement de titre.

**Merci** encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici.

Finaliser ce recueil devrait me permettre de me concentrer sur un autre projet que j'espère être en mesure de vous présenter un jour ou l'autre.

À un de ces jours donc !

_With fruits - and love -,_

Rhubarbe.


End file.
